A New Hope Arisen
by The Queen Of Randomness
Summary: A solitary figure walked down a dimly light ally, he stood tall and proud; like a lone wolf, forlorn but powerful. When he reached the end of the slim passageway, he leaned casually against the brick building façade. Brows frowned, with arms crossed in f
1. Default Chapter

This Fanfic is dedicated to my friend Jesse who died at the age of 13. Jesse and I began to write this about a year ago, and his mom found a blue worn notebook labeled Fan fiction in thick black sharp. She gave it to me, and told me to do what we both knew Jesse would have wanted to do with all his stories. Jesse wanted to be a writer when he was out of collage. I know this is what Jesse would have wanted. Please review and tell me what you think, I know that Jesse would be happy to know what kind of mistakes we made while writing this. Neither he, nor I are the sharpest tool in the shed. Thank you.  
  
-Cait  
  
A New Hope Arisen  
  
By Jesse Co-written/Typed By The Queen Of Randomness  
  
A solitary figure walked down a dimly light ally, he stood tall and proud; like a lone wolf, forlorn but powerful. When he reached the end of the slim passageway, he leaned casually against the brick building façade. Brows frowned, with arms crossed in front of his muscular chest. His unruly dark locks tied back into a high pony tail, blowing behind him in a light summer zephyr; head cocked to the left watching the various students stamped out of the tall building. His mocha eyes searched the mobs of humans for a head of raven hair. He took another step, closer to putrid scent mortals. It was now brighter at the end of the ally and you could see more of him. He wore a brown long sleeved muscle shirt, worn with holes here and there, and baggy black jeans, that hung low on his waist. He placed a pair of black-mirrored sunglasses on his head before stepping out in to the light fully.  
  
Now where is that girl?' (Jesse refused to say, bitch, wench or other such words that would be an insult to women in his fanfic, so Inu-yasha might be a little ooc) His eyes swooped down for a second check before finally spotting a teenage girl, wearing the required green skirt and white sweater school uniform. Her azure eyes burned with life, and her pail skin glowed in the late after noon sun. She better hurry up, were going to be late, and I know HE isn't going to like that one bit'  
  
He whipped out his cell phone and spoke only two words, "Found Her" before hanging up and once again walking back into the ally, fading into its dark depths.  
  
The girl walked through the school courtyard, contemplating all the work that had to be made up. An autumn wind blew her sweater up slightly, making her shiver. A zap ran up her spine, unconsciously making her still developing powers kick in. Her head flew up, and turned to look down a dark damp ally; where a lone figure could be seen slowly walking away, a satisfied smirks on his face. She shivered again, but not from the cold, from the horrific memories that had arisen.  
  
No,' she thought, not again. How could he find me here, I left, and I left for good! Oh Kaimi, please don't let it be true.' Tears welt up in her eyes, as she ran the rest of the way off campus.  
  
Being blinded by tears, the raven hair girl ran through the flocks of teenagers with quick and practiced grace; well at least until she tripped over one boys overly large feet. She through here arms in front of her face, reading for the impact of the cold concert, but it never came. Instead she felt a pair of strong arms lift her back onto her feet, and an aura of tranquility.  
  
Switch POV  
  
I was sitting on a low green bench, in the middle of campus just watching the students talk, and walk. Contemplating about my newest mission, when a human girl came running towards, so fast that I didn't have time to get out of the way until it was too late and she had already collided with my feet. Before she could fall, I sprang to my feet, grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back unto her feet.  
  
How could I not have smelled or heard her coming? Was I that deep in thought?' he asked himself mentally.  
  
Back to Normal  
  
The man spun her around, so they where face-to-face. His eyes scanned her body; looking to any injuries. She looked him in the eyes, for the first time noticing his liquid amber eyes, and silky silver, that flowed down his back in waves. He didn't wear the required uniform, but a red silk shirt, unbuttoned at the top, with baggy blue jeans, aced his hands on her shoulders, bringing her back into reality.  
  
"Are you okay? You came flying through here so fast; I didn't have time to pull my feet in. I'm sorry." His voice was like liquid silver. She looked into his eyes once again; they were filled with concern for her, which surprised her beyond belief.  
  
I don't even know this mans name, and yet in his eyes there is more concern for then anyone has ever shown all my life.' she thought.  
  
"Yes, I think I'm okay now, thank you for catching me, she said sweetly while smiling brightly, but then she remembered why she had been running in the first place.  
  
Oh god! I have to get out of here, before they find me!' she thought frantically.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. ..." she trailed of, not knowing his name, "but I must go, I'm kind of in a rush, and I must be going." she bowed low and was about to run again, if not for the boys hand grasping her upper arm. She turned around to face him again. He smiles at her before speaking.  
  
"Please, at least let me given you a ride, it's the least I can to for delaying you further." he said, while jingling the keys in his right hand.  
  
Well it would get me home faster, and would be relatively safer.' with another half smile, she replayed, "That would be great, thank you again." He smiled back at her. Then realized that he didn't know her name. "What is your name?" he asked.  
  
"Oh my! How rude of me! My name is Kagome, Kagome Hiragashi, you are?" 


	2. Ch 2

A New Hope Arisen

By Jesse And co written/Typed by Cait

MANS POV

A beautiful name to go along with her beautiful face, Kagome...Kagome, why does her name sound familiar...well she looks a little like Kikiyou, thank god she's gone, but this Kagome girl...she seems so familiar. I'll have Miroku run her file when I get back to HQ' thought Inu-yasha.

He looked back towards the girl, now identified as Kagome, and saw her staring at him expectantly.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I zoned out for a minute. Inu-yasha, Inu-yasha Ki the name." he said while leading her to the school parking lot.

KAGS POV

Inu-yasha? What a strange name, but it does seem to suite him. Inu-yasha, why does that ring a bell...didn't I used to know some one named Inu-...something...I know a guy names Inu used to hang out with...him. Oh god, I almost forgot why I'm even talking to this guy! Got to get home now!'

Kagome began to walk a little faster, but not knowing which car was Inu-yasha's, slowed down to walk beside him. A look of fear and anxiety was mixed upon her face, which didn't get past Inu-yasha.

Her blast of speed didn't go unnoticed by the silver haired man beside her.

Well what ever she's late for must be pretty Important, why else would some one pretty much run out of school? Hmmm...I wonder where we're going anyways. Better be close, I really need to call Miroku.' thought Inu-yasha.

"So where am I taking you anyways?" he asked while clicking open his red dodge ram pick-up.

"The Hiragashi Shine. Do you know how to get there?" said Kagome, while biting her bottom lip in worry.

"Oh yeah, my mom used to drag me their when I was kid. Is the huge tree still there?"

Inu-yasha asked, remembering all the times he had jumped up into that tree to avoid Sesshoumaru while their mother talked with the previous owner of the shine. He smirked before opening the door for her.

"Yeah, the Gods Tree is still there. I used to climb it all the time when we went to visit my grandfather." said Kagome, remember her life before she had met HIM.

Inu-yasha and Kagome talked casually all the way to the shrine. When he pulled up in front of the shrine stairs Inu-yasha turned to face Kagome.

"Here we are." he said while unlocking the door for her.

"Yeah," Kagome said while smiling, "thanks for the ride." she said while reaching for the door handle.

"Sure thing, any time." Inu-yasha said as Kagome stepped out of his car. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Hopefully, if something doesn't happen tonight at least.' she thought, but instead said, "yeah, I'll you tomorrow Inu-yasha, and thanks again." she shut the door and step back before smiling, "Bye."

Inu-yasha smiled back, "Yeah, bye." he waited until Kagome ran up all the shrine stairs and disappeared behind the green house door.

SCEEN CHANGE(Back to the dark ally.)

I wonder what the boss is goanna do with her when we get her back. Hump, she deservers what ever she gets. She can only blame herself for running away. And to think, the boss was actually in love with that girl. She was treated the best out of all of us too. Damn her! She got it easy, all she had to do was say "Yes" and then we all would have been out of this hell whole. Just one simple little word, and I would have been able to go home. But no, she was only thinking for herself when she defied him, and then she ran away, like a coward! It only made it worse. Can't wait to get her back, she has no idea what's coming. But the H.B.s better stay out of this. We can't handle another brawl with them right now. Not enough people, not enough guns, not enough MONEY! Man...' he thought while walking casually through the ally, last time we had a rumble they whooped us. How the hell are we supposed to win when all we have is couple of pea shooters!? Seriously, the H.B's got the steam line stuff. Best technology out of all the gangs in Tokyo. And now our little technologist disappeared we're even worse off then before.'

The shadowy figure climbed into a black Ford SUV. Wait till he gets her back...'

In Inu-yasha's Car

He pulled away from the curb and continued down the street while pulling out his flip cell phone. He hit the number 1 and waited for some one to pick up. It rang only once before being picked up.

"Hey Yash, what can I do for you?" said a familiar voice.

"Miroku, I need you to do some thing really important for me," he said, waiting until he heard a grunt of assurance from the other line before continuing. "Look up Kagome Hiragashi's file and have it ready by the time get there." he said before hanging up.

(Sorry this took forever to get out...my computer is a little retarted...I wouldn't let me update. I just reread everything Jesse wrote...man we sucked when we wrote this a couple of years ago...I should type up some of the newer stuff...anyways...I have more chapters typed up so I hope I get some new reviews...and I'll update! Well I'm outie.

-PEACE and LOVE-

_TQOR_


End file.
